


A Well-Meaning Nuisance

by dancethroughthethunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Professor Binns actually does something, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, draco malfoy is a nuisance, no pronouns for reader, reader just wants to take a nap, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancethroughthethunder/pseuds/dancethroughthethunder
Summary: Professor Binns finally changes his class structure for the first time in decades, placing you with a partner. Unfortunately for you, your partner never lets you make it through your nap- er- class, without being disrupted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Gender Neutral!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Well-Meaning Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet lil Draco fic! (Yes, the Princess Diaries reference was intentional). In regards to the title, Draco is SUCH a nuisance but means well (even though part of that is selfish since he just wants to bother you).   
> No warnings I can think of! xoxo

“L/N” You tried to ignore the nudge to your side as your name was whispered. “Psst L/N. Y/N… L/N”. Why this year of all years Professor Binns decided to do something different and assign study partners, you wish you knew. To be fair, aside from dictating who you sat with and requiring you to work together on the occasional essay, it wasn’t that much different from the average History of Magic class. Your only problem came in the form of your partner: Draco Malfoy. 

“Y/N L/N” Somehow this time, Draco managed to make your name stretch out to double the amount of normal syllables. 

“What could you possibly want?” Keeping your head cradled in the palm of your head, you sleepily turned as you opened your eyes to glare at your partner.

“Just wanted to make sure you were awake.” Draco smirked as you groaned and shut your eyes again. Any other day or time of day you might actually appreciate the smirk but not right now, not during Binns’ class. All you wanted to do was sleep. Between your course load, Quidditch, and prefect rounds you were overworked and you found that History of Magic was the best time to take a quick nap. Professor Binns was notorious for not noticing when students were sleeping, and aside from the homework he gave out at the very end of class (when you had already woken up anyways), there was nothing you couldn’t get from the textbook. 

As much as he loved to bother you, Draco really did love being your partner in class. Even though they were randomly assigned by Binns, he felt like he lucked out. His only problem with the pairing was that you always wanted to sleep during class, meaning that the two of you couldn’t whisper or joke back and forth. If asked, Draco would say he was doing it to be a nuisance, but he knew deep down he really just wanted your attention and to see you smile, half asleep, when you thought he wasn’t watching. You were more than familiar with the well-meaning nuisance sitting next to you and knew that it was only through sheer stubbornness and determination that you were ever able to make it through most of a class asleep with him sitting next to you.

“Psst, pssssst, hey, nearly done.” Draco whispered into your ear, this time without the accompanying nudge. With only a few minutes left, you always preferred to be woken that way you weren’t still groggy in the hallway and so you could listen in case there was any homework. He might be a nuisance, but Draco always made sure to wake you up with enough time before the end of class since he knew how particular you were. It seemed like the two of you were constantly going back and forth about this, Draco felt that if you felt so strongly about it you shouldn’t bother going to sleep anyways, and you reiterated your point that a little in class nap wouldn’t hurt during History of Magic and that you just needed your five minutes at the end of class. At the end of the day, as ridiculous as Draco found your request, he always honored it. 

Professor Binns dismissed the class and you and Draco packed your parchment and quills back into your bags and headed out of the classroom, towards the Great Hall for lunch. Draco had stopped to talk to Blaise for a moment but you were focused on your conversation with Pansy and kept walking. 

“Hey, hey! No not you, we don’t even know you!” Draco dodged around a flock of first years as he yelled ahead to get your attention as you slowed down, so he could reach you, immediately interlocking your fingers and beginning to walk together. 

“Ugh, I still don’t know how you two got so lucky as to be paired together.” Pansy rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at the random Hufflepuff boy she got stuck with in History of Magic. You smiled, looking up at your boyfriend as he laughed and pressed a kiss to your temple, both of you thinking about how a Ravenclaw who had History of Magic before you warned you about the upcoming partnering and how the two of you had made sure to stay separate during that particular class to increase your odds of getting put together. You both (correctly) figured that Binns would associate you together as you always came to his desk to hand in homework together but that not actively sitting together meant that he’d consider you to be partners for the rest of the term. 

As much as you hated the fact that Professor Binns had even assigned partners, making it harder for you to breeze through class on your own, you were glad that out of everyone, you were stuck with your (occasionally annoying, though well-meaning) boyfriend.


End file.
